KSL news personalities
This is a listing of past & present members of KSL-TV's news department News Anchors *Jed Boal: Weekdays & afternoon newscasts ® *Amanda Butterfield: Weekdays & afternoon newscasts ® *Scott Haws: Mornings & Noon *Bruce Lindsay: Weeknights *Keith McCord: Weekends ® *Tonya Papanikolas: Mornings & Noon ® *Lori Prichard: Weekends & Investigative ® *Nadine Wimmer: Weeknights ®: also serves as reporter Franchise Reporters *Carole Mikita: Arts & Leisure, Religion & fill-in anchor *Dr. Kim Mulvhill: Medical reporter (also seen on KPIX-TV in San Francisco) *Sam Penrod: Utah County bureau chief *Richard Piatt: Political reporter (fill in for anchors) *Nadine Wimmer: displays a series of "Staying Safe" reports *Ed Yeates: Health & science reporter *Sandra Yi: Crime reporter General Assignment Reporters *Alex Cabrero *John Daley *Sarah Dallof *John Hollenhorst *Shara Park *Nicole Gonzales *Jennifer Stagg Weather *Kevin Eubank: Weeknights @ 5:00, 6:00 & 10:00 PM *Dan Pope: Weekends, Wednesdays, Thursdays & Fridays @ 4:00 & 6:30 PM *Len Randolph: Mondays & Tuesdays @ 4:00 & 6:30 PM *Grant Weyman: Morning & Noon Sports *Kathy Aiken: Reporter *Jeremiah Jensen: Reporter & fill-in anchor *Tom Kirkland: Sports director (appears weeknights) *Rod Zundel: Weekend anchor *Greg Wrubell: Morning anchor Studio 5 Studio 5 is a midday newsmagazine-style program aired weekdays @ 11:00 AM. It's co-hosts are Brooke Walker & Darin Adams Editorial *Duane Cardall Past Personalities *'Kerry Barrett', morning & noon anchor, currently @ WTXF *'Craig Bolerjack', sports anchor, presently a play-by-play announcer with the Utah Jazz in addition to play-by-play for college & NFL football broadcasts for CBS Sports *'Gretchen Carr', weekend & morning anchor, later moved to KCBS-TV; whereabouts unknown *'Jane Clayson', weekend anchor, formerly co-host of the CBS Early Show *'Lisa Conley', morning & weekend anchor, later moved to KTVX, whereabouts unknown *'Reed Cowan', reporter, moved to KTVX ABC 4 as anchor/reporter, now @ WSVN *'Steve Cyphers', sports anchor, later moved to ESPN; whereabouts unknown *'Kelley Day', morning anchor/reporter, currently works as the lead female anchor for KOIN *'Steve Eager', anchor/reporter, currently @ KDFW *'Mark Eubank', Chief Meteorologist, now retired. Joined KSL in 1990, previously worked for KUTV 22 years prior *'Dina Freedman', weekend meteorologist, moved to KTVX *'Ashley Hayes', reporter, currently @ WSB-TV in Atlanta *'Samantha Hayes', 4:00 & 4:30 PM Anchor/Reporter; currently a CNN correspondent in Washington, D.C. *'Brent Hunsaker', reporter, currently @ KTVX *'Jeff Hullinger', Sports anchor/reporter *'Paul James', Sports Anchor, retired (part of the Nourse, Welti & James team—26 years) *'Kim Johnson', weekday morning & noon anchor; whereabouts unknown *'Scott Light', morning & noon anchor, currently @ KPNX *'Doug Miller', outdoor specialist, later moved to KUTV (died August 2006) *'Brian Mullahy', anchor/reporter, currently @ KUTV *'Jim Nantz', sports anchor, now the lead sports announcer for CBS Sports *'Dick Nourse', Weeknight 10:00 PM anchor, retired on November 27th 2007 after 43 years with KSL *'Shelley Osterloh', Anchor/Reporter, retired *'Sterling Poulson', meteorologist, currently @ KUTV *'Kent Rupe', sports reporter, later moved to KUTV then KSTU, currently @ KTVX *'Brad Steinke', sports reporter & anchor, currently with FOX Sports Arizona *'Ruth Todd', Saturday Mornings, 12 Noon, then finally 10:00 PM anchor; moved to KTVX; Now semi-retired *'Nick Toma', morning & noon anchor/reporter, currently works as the morning & noon anchor for KMAX-TV *'Robert Walz', reporter, currently @ KTVX *'Bob Welti', Meteorologist, retired (part of the Nourse, Welti & James team—26 years) *'Susan Wood', anchor/reporter, later moved to KTVX; now retired *'Terry Wood', weekday morning & noon anchor, moved to KTVX; now retired *'Whit Johnson', 6:30 PM anchor/reporter, currently @ CBS Newspath, Washington D.C. *'Gene Kennedy', Reporter *'Coco (Nebeker) Warner', Presented High 5 Awards